


Slave bromance

by QxH



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: M/M, S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QxH/pseuds/QxH
Summary: Author: Algeria_fresaHi, friends from the English fandom of Psychopath Diary!I posted for Author Algeria_fresa because she doesn´t have an account from archive of our own.Enjoy the work!
Relationships: Seo Inwoo/Yook Dongsik
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

"Wake up？" when Dongsik opens his tired eyes he hears a familiar voice……what he has insight is a totally unfamiliar room，" where I am ……why I feel really weak now……" when thinking this ，he sees an aloof man with quality suit walked close to him.  
"Feel weak？There is something to develop in your body，Slave," said Seo with no mercy  
"Director？Where am i？Why did you say Slave？what do you mean？" Dongsik copied "Slave ……" and suddenly a scary scene came into his mind：Seo lashed his naked body with a whip and ordered him to say he is a slave for him……a comforter just rudely screwed his anus which made him feel an unforgettable painful," Say it！," said Seo"I command you "he really enjoyed to watch Dongsik's twisted face "Say it！Don't let me wait！" he hardly lashed Dongsik with a snap."What……" cried Dongsik with a weak voice, "You're my slave"."I'm your slave." tears dropped from his eyes, Dongsik feel the shame in his life."Loudly"Seo said this word by Dongsik's said just watch the poor man's reaction. Dongsik felt really angry about this but he couldn't do anything to save himself because he was kneeling with body rope bondaged. Seo humiliated him but he just had to follow his order and said with a loudly crying voice" I ！am！you！slave！"Seo laughed out with an informal face，he felt really satisfied……After a while, Seo walked right before Dongsik and took off his underwear to let off his erect cock and said"Now let's do some fellatio. Suck my dick, bitch".Dongsik felt sick when seeing Seo Inwoo's dick but he had no choice, he decided to beg for himself"please！！Director I, just let me go！i can't do this……"Seo annoyed fuck the speaking mouth and moved his heap. Never had he felt this body satisfaction in his life. It had been a long while after Seo Inwoo notice the man who sucked his dick was a little bit dizzy，he just unlaced the body after his coming and saw it felt down with a full mouth of semen.  
Remembering all this about last night, Dongsik gets up and wants to give Inwoo a punch，but he just fell down into a hug from Inwoo."Get off me！！You jerk！！" said Dongsik."You are so weak，and seems that you've remembered everything"Seo Inwoo smiled."You just a psycho！！i'm sick of you！" Dongsik just lost his mind about what had happened，he want to revenge. While Seo Inwoo just said by Dongsik's ear with a teasing sound"Don't be antsy, I will be with you, my slave".


	2. Chapter 2

Yook dongsik wants to escape from this house, he doesn't know where he is and he also doesn't know there are invisible monitors everywhere. When he gets up and loitering in the house, he noticed that there wasn´t anybody, and……it's the right time to leave.  
At the same time，Seo Inwoo is watching the video of Yook dongsik because he wants to know the person whom dongsik always talked about while he was dreaming.Yook dongsik had been struggling for his freedom，he fought, bite, yelled, cried until exhausted. Each time when he was desparate，he would say the name. And this person must be his emotional anchor. Seo Inwoo needs to find out the person and makes Yook dongsik dented.  
Yook dongsik rushes out the house and calls a taxi, sitting in the car he feels relaxed a lot and the falls asleep. And what he doesn't know is that there is a micro tracker in his body. It was inserted after an injection of aesthetics.  
Seo Inwoo holds his phone to see the tracking signal，he stands up and goes out to get into his car. Soon he will find his slave and get the answer he wants.  
“Sir？？We 've got the place sir.” said the taxi driver impatiently.“What？？”Yook dongsik suddenly wakes up, fortunately, he got the money to pay for himself. Everything gets so well today……Yook dongsik goes into his own house and falls on the bed, feels annoying. Maybe he has to resign. Meanwhile, the door bell rings……  
“Dongsik， are you at home？” It's Shim Bokyung's vioce，she is worrying about Yook Dongsik for having not seen him a week. What happened？Dongsik quickly opens the door and embraces Bokyung hardly and cries out.“Are you ok？！what's wrong？” Bokyung worried a lot.  
“I……” Dongsik stopped while he started talking about his experience.“I just miss you so much”.“Do you have dinner？Dongsik” said Bokyung with a soft and calm voice after seeing Dongsik is safe.“Let's go” they go out happily when suddenly a black private car rushing forward to Bokyung.“Watch out！” “Bokyung！” After hearing the name，the black car stopped. A man comes out from the car, “Bokyung……what a familiar name” said Seo Inwoo with a calm and indolent voice.“Sorry, I'm here to find him” Seo Inwoo said to Bokyung but his eyes are watching Yook Dongsik.“Who are you？” Bokyung is very confused.“Who am I, Dongsik？” Seo Inwoo enjoys his feelings when seeing Dongsik 's shame and repugnance face.“He.……he is my ……my friend”, “I have something to talk with him”, “Let's have dinner next time, sorry……” said Yook Dongsik with an embarrassed smile and quickly gets on the black car. Bokyung doesn't know what happened to Dongsik when he saw the man driving the black car but she can feel that he was frightened. So she decides to wait for him. But what she saw in the car has made her astonished：They are kissing each other…  
Here inside the car:  
“You love her？” Ask Inwoo. But there was no reply. Yook Dongsik just sat there like a doll with no emotions.“If you don't want something happens to her, you've better listen to me and follow my order, slave.”Still a peaceful voice from Seo inwoo.“ Now, kiss me” hearing the order from Seo Inwoo, Yook Dongsik starts to sob and slowly moved his body to kiss the man right beside him. Just a quick kiss made Seo Inwoo a little angry, then he ordered “Now, take off your underwear and do the handjob yourself”.Yook Dongsik cried and followed the order.“Tell me who you are” said Seo Inwoo while watching the handjob，“Your slave……”Dongsik groaning out his answer.“Who am i？Slave” “Ma……Master……”Groaning out again.“Hardly bitch,” Seo Inwoo said by Dongsik's ear, “she is watching you” smiled Seo Inwoo.“She is watching you……is watching you ”the voice from “an evil” haunting in Dongsik's mind, then with a repressive groan he ejaculated.“You slut!” a humiliate sound from Seo Inwoo.“You just made your semen everywhere in my car, now clean it” and Dongsik is about to wipe out the white fluid with hands“No, your tongue” said Seo Inwoo. He enjoys seeing Yook Dongsik licking the sperm like a dog. Yook Dongsik does this very carefully and he has done, he finds out that Bokyung is not there anymore.“Are you teasing me？！” Dongsik gets mad. “It's punishment”, “Do not try to escape,” said Seo Inwoo with a cold voice. “Now, it's time to do your job slave.” Seo inwoo drives the car to his villa.


	3. Chapter 3

Yook dongsik was locked in a dark room，for him it is dark maybe because his eyes were covered by a black cloth ，his body bondaged ，his neck with a pet collar and mouth holding a sm ball. It's very quiet，there is no sound but his breath. He doesn't know how long he has been in this room, but he feels the pain on his knees as he kneels down with the same gesture. He begins to be tired and scared. He tried to make some noise to save himself, no reply. The sound was soft no one will hear it but himself. He struggles to move body to the sound loader. “Boom！” he made it！He just used his forehead to hit something hard. And what replies him is a sound from the leather shoes, loader and loader, he is so frightened because he knows the familiar sound……Then the sound stopped with the door opened.  
Seo inwoo gets into the room with a scornful expression and sits down on a rosewood armchair. “Come here”，”Quickly”. Yook dongsik don't know what to do because of the bondage, he chooses to get down with his hip in a high place and creeps forward on the carpet like a caterpillar. It was hard but he has to follow the order.Finally, he feels the leather shoes with his face and makes himself up. “Look at you” Seo Inwoo steps hardly on the back of Yook dongsik and makes him fall again. Yook Dongsik yells and tears running down his face. “Excited？” “That's good.” “There is more！” Seo Inwoo stepped harder,and this time on his face. It's painful and Dongsik cried with no sound. He is exhausted. “How is my leather shoe？Feel it？” Seo Inwoo asked, still no mercy at all. “Get up now.” “Use your body to feel my shoes” The orders are very hard to follow for Yook Dongsik as he has been dazed. He moved a little to get up and fell down. He tried very hard but failed again. Seo Inwoo gets annoying and lifts the pet collar to pull him up and steps on his cock. “Feel it ”the strength gets harder and harder. The fierce pain is a misery for him, he shouts out “No！” Seo Inwoo gets angry but with a smile and said “Feel the pain, you will love it soon.” He moves his foot and use another foot to rub Yook Dongsik's dick. Dongsik feels nervers at first, after a while, he begins to breath intensely. What makes him really shocked is that he erected and almost to ejaculate. What a shame! He feels a kind of satisfaction. “You're comming，bitch” “my shoe got a mess” Seo inwoo pulls the sm ball down from Dongsik's mouth, “Now,Lick it.”


End file.
